


Like a Rockstar

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [4]
Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin's a huge fan of Danny Sexbang, and they finally meet during a VIP meet and greet.





	Like a Rockstar

Arin couldn’t believe that it was finally happening. After so many years of waiting, he was finally going to meet him. Danny Sexbang. 

Not many people know that Arin listens to his music. After all, even his name sounds silly. But Arin absolutely adores his music. He’s been listening almost since the beginning, and saw how much more comfortable Dan had become with his music. There were the silly ones, the ones that made Arin sing along, the ones that were his go-to on bad days. 

But he’s never met him before. It’s so confusing to Arin now that he thinks about it. How could he know a person for so long, trust them, love them, and not meet them once? Well, it was going to happen now. There were only five VIP tickets sold at that concert. Arin had spent an hour waiting to get his VIP tickets

Danny always says that he wants to be able to interact to people face to face, and take his time. That meant that the number of VIP tickets that actually included the meet and greet were just a handful. 

“Tickets?” The security guard asks. Arin hands the ticket over, and he sweats even though he knows that the ticket is 100% real. The guard takes his time, checking everything twice. 

“Alright, go in.” The security guard let’s him backstage. The hallway is narrow, and cramped, but Arin doesn’t mind. Another guard follows him, and leads him to the door that is Danny Sexbang’s. Arin thanks him, and walks in. 

It takes a few moments for Arin’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The room is open, and wide. There’s a six foot tall mirror that leans on one wall. Dan’s white trimmed cape is draped over a cushioned chair. Other costumes are hung up on the wall. A long couch takes up one wall, and everything is illuminated with a weak, orange tinted light coming from the lamp. 

And then, of course, Danny Sexbang. Still wearing his classic blue costume, but he’s much more relaxed than he was on stage. He has a lazy grin on his face, and he’s lying, stretched out on the couch. 

“Oh. OH!” Arin has to do a double take. Danny only looks amused as Arin blushes. 

“Hi! I would do introductions, but you know who I am. So who are you?” Danny asks, going from lying down to sitting up in one fluid motion. He gestures for Arin to sit on the chair, and he moves his cape out of the way, and folds it up and puts it on the couch. Arin sits down. 

Arin has been to four of Danny’s concerts, and has every album, both physical and electronic. But he’s never met the man before. 

“I’m… I’m…” Arin stutters, unable to move from the doorframe. Danny smiles. Gently, he reaches out and pulls Arin in. They’re chest to chest, and Arin is slightly surprised to see that they’re the same height. 

“No need to be nervous. Being anxious makes it less likely that you’re going to get laid.” Danny jokes with a smile, and his smile only grows when Arin’s face flushes red. 

“I’m Arin.” He says with a degree of confidence. Danny raises an eyebrow. 

“So you want to get laid?” he asks. Arin stutters again. 

Dan laughs. God, that voice. 

His singing is wonderful, don’t get him wrong, but his laugh. Arin’s face flushes a deeper shade of red. 

“Oh, that’s just cute. So you’re Arin? It’s very nice to meet you. Now, we have an hour and a half to ourselves. What do you have in mind?” Dan asks, moving away and sitting down on the couch. Arin sits down on the chair. 

He’s never noticed how nice blue looks on Danny. How skin tight his costume really was. 

And he’s never noticed how nice his laugh is. 

“I’m not really sure. Actually.” Arin swallows. Everything that he had planned has just disappeared from his mind. He can’t think of anything to get a conversation started, but it seems that Dan has that covered. 

“You’re nervous.” Dan points out. Arin can’t help but get even more flustered. 

“Well. Yeah, of course I’m nervous. I’m meeting a sex icon!” Arin shouts. Dan smiles back at him. 

“Well, then I should be nervous too. You’re adorable.” Danny says. Arin pauses for a second. HE can hear his heart thumping in his ears. Did he hear right? 

“What?” 

“You’re really cute! Like, I know I’m supposed to be all about sex, but I can really appreciate other things too!” Dan seems so relaxed, so calm. Arin feels like any second, his pounding heart might stop. 

“Me?” 

“Is there anyone else in the room, Arin?” He smirks. Arin’s eyes glance down, just for a second, to Danny’s lips. It doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Oh! So we both seem to have sex on the mind!” Dan laughs. 

How on earth has this conversation gone this way? Arin isn’t against it at all, it’s not that. It’s just that it seems to go so casually for Danny, and so messy for Arin. 

“It’s fine, by the way. It’s fine to be nervous.” Dan says. Arin nods. 

“Um… Do you mean that?” Arin asks. Dan looks at him, his eyes curious and wide. “About… cute?” Arin can’t seem to string together words to make a sentence, but Dan gets the message. He runs a hand through his messy hair. 

“Listen, Arin. I know that I’m Danny Sexbang! But it’s kinda… lonely sometimes! Just sex. And then you come in. There’s probably too much adrenaline in my brain, but you’re very cute. Genuinely.” Danny rushes out the last word, like Arin might not believe him. “And it’s been so long since I flirted with someone romantically instead of sexually. I’m a bit rusty, so I just cut to the chase.” 

Oh God. 

He WAS serious. There’s actual genuine nervousness in his voice now. Arin could hear the difference. Danny’s loud voice has lowered, and his voice softened. 

He’s never seen Danny Sexbang nervous. He’s fiddling with his hands. The words he just said weren’t the words that Danny Sexbang would use. He’s dropped the act. 

“How much more time do we have?” Arin asks out of the blue. Danny looks around, and spots his digital clock on the table not too far away. 

“Uh...I would say… an hour and fifteen minutes or so.” Danny says. “Why?” 

“Do you want to go get a drink? Coffee, or something.” Arin goes out on a branch. He’s asking Danny Sexbang out on a date. 

He didn’t think it was possible. After all, the man sings about sex, wears skin tight costumes, and jokes about being gay. But, it happens.

Danny Sexbang blushes. 

And Arin is amazed. Danny Sexbang? Blushing? And not only that, but only something as simple as getting coffee with him? 

There’s a silence.

“You wanna go on a date? With me?” Dan asks, nervously. 

“Dude, of course! I wanna actually get to know you. You seem nice, under all that super duper sexiness.” Dan laughs.

“Yeah. Coffee sounds nice.”


End file.
